Vivacity
by TheRockSays
Summary: Follow Katy as she continues to make big waves in the World Wrestling Entertainment. Follow her as she goes back in time, inside her mind, reliving events that helped her get to where she is now. Follow it all as she overcomes life’s obstacles and WWE Ang
1. The Meeting & A new Storyline

**Title:** Vivacity

**Rating: **PG-13; for language

**Summary: **Follow Katy as she continues to make big waves in the World Wrestling Entertainment. Follow her as she goes back in time, inside her mind, reliving events that helped her get to where she is now. Follow it all as she overcomes life's obstacles and WWE Angles she doesn't exactly agree on, but gets through it all.

**Disclaimer:** And yet again, I OWN NOTHING!! Know your role and shut your mouth if you think I do!

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was cold._

_Oh dear God, it was cold! _

_She told me it would be cold, and I packed for cold, but not like that kind of cold! I've never even felt that kind of cold before, and I can live my entire life without feeling it again. I had on my huge, fluffy, marshmallow resembling coat, and fuzzy black gloves. My hair was down, covering my ears. And still, I was freezing. _

_So there I was, in the middle of Times Square, freezing my butt off, and so excited I felt like I could pee at any second. Then finally I saw it, the familiar van that I'd seen so many times in pictures. I was so happy; I just could not believe this was actually happening. I mean, yes I was nervous, but golly was I excited. _

_You see, I'm from Oklahoma, and well…seeing places like New York City, that doesn't happen very often to me. Little did I know, at that time, that I would someday travel the world with the exact person I was about to come face to face with. _

_The van parked, and I swear right now on The Rock, it didn't come to a complete stop when that psycho flung up the door and came runnin' at me like there was no tomorrow. It's a wonder I didn't lose my lunch right then and there I was so happy. We hugged for a few seconds then we just started screaming our heads off. Poor rats…I still feel bad for them. _

_We ran across the street, because holy cow have you seen those drivers? They honk horns just because they are there. I mean golly people! We finally got inside the van, woohoo it was warm too!! Maria's two cousins were there and her brother. That day was the best day of my life, and it still ranks pretty high and let me tell you, I've had a lot of good days. A lot of bad ones too…but we'll get to that later. _

_We went to the famous McDonald's where that nut went to the bathroom when she went to WrestleMania XX. And yes, she showed me the exact stall she went in too. After eating we got back in the van and Lucy started driving. She wanted to drive back to Maria's house…and I'm sure that speed demon could have made it in two hours. But instead we decided to go stay at a hotel. I loved hotels, still do to this day. Especially the nice ones with the free breakfast, haha! _

_I can honestly say, I didn't sleep a wink that night, and I didn't want to. I'd just met my best friend in the entire world, as if I was going to sleep. No way Jose! I think we even annoyed Lucy that night…and believe me that chick is the queen of yammerin' on and on about…well nothing really. Don't get me wrong, she's one of greatest people I've ever met, but Jesus she can talk! _

_After a night of talking, talking, and hey! More talking! The three of them got up and we all went down to the lobby for the free breakfast!! After eating, and, time for the shocker, MORE TALKING we went back to the hotel room to pack our things and get the h e double hockey sticks out of there! Lucy got us to Maria's house in probably three and a half hours. _

_I was thrilled to meet her mom…scared to death, but thrilled all the same. I've heard that woman's voice, and good gracious when she gets mad, you can bet your bottom dollar I'll be under the bed hiding. She was actually very nice to me. She did tell Maria at one time that I was more than welcome to stay there, which is a huge plus! I brought my bags up the stairs and into Maria's room. I think Angels were singing because that room is like Graceland…except wrestling!! It was heaven!! My room of course was done over in wrestling, but c'mon nobody can compete with Maria's room. _

_Maria was 18 then, and the next day was her Senior Prom. I was 16 and a half and I was ready to go. We had plenty of daylight left so we decided we should go buy our dresses that day. Maria, for some reason, let me drive her car. Woohoo! I was driving in New York!! Not to mention her car ruled. It was a black convertible two-seater. I had a white Miata back at home; it was a convertible too, but still! Maria told me where to turn and all that stuff and we finally got to the store. Maria got this amazing black dress. I wanted it…but I settled on a white one. Her dress had thin straps and criss-crossed in the back. And the neck line had little jewels on it. Wow it was pretty. Mine wasn't to fancy, of course I hate dresses; only for Maria would I wear a dress. It was white was kind of slashed on the chest, so that it looked ripped and the under it was gold cloth. _

_Next were shoes, oh boy! I got these white stilettos, I still wonder how I managed not to break something that night. They wrapped around my ankle and buckled. Maria's shoes were black to match her dress. The heel was thicker, and they were opened toed. They criss-crossed as well, just like the back of her dress. I was quite impressed._

_So we drove back, Maria did actually I think I freaked her out. We got back to her house around 8:00. We were pooped. Not only did we not sleep the night before, but we were just out shopping like maniacs. The second our heads hit the pillows we were out like lights. I think I got up around 9:00, and that knucklehead didn't wake up till like 11:00 I think. Her mom got us doughnuts!! We ate in her room and talked, again. Do not get me wrong! I loved talking with her! It was like we weren't really meeting for the first time. It was like we had already met before. The Senior Ball was at 8:00 that night. I wanted Maria to wear her hair in a ponytail, but nooo!! I straightened for it, golly did it look nice! And for my hair, I just left it down. I think Maria straightened it a little too, not that it needed it, and my hair is naturally straight. It sucks so much when you actually want it curly. I can honestly say, I love my hair. Most people don't, but I do! It's the right shade of blonde, with the slightest hints of red and blonder highlights. Anyways, we got dressed and put on what little make up we used. Which wasn't much, we both weren't big fans of it. _

_The Senior Ball was a lot of fun, it really was. I got to slap this horrible jerk, and did it feel good! He'd hurt Maria so many times I just wanted him to feel a little bit of pain. I poured my drink on him and slapped him silly! We went back to Maria's house to finally get out of those shoes!!! We went to bed early again that night, because the next day…WAS SUMMERSLAM!!!!! _

_Woooo!! We'd gotten these AWESOME seats to SummerSlam! That was once again, the best night of my life. We had the greatest seats, my idol The Rock was there. It was just purely…electrifying. I don't know, I can't really describe it, but I wanted to feel that again. Oh and I would, very soon._

_

* * *

_

"Katy? Earth to Katy? Are you even in there?" Came a voice only a backstage crewman could have.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. What do ya need?"

"Vince would like to see you in his office."

"Oh would he?"

"Err, yes?" He looked scared, oops!

I grinned to show him it was alright. "I'm playin' buddy, calm down. Thanks for telling me."

I slid off the crate the sound guys used for their speakers and made my way to the boss's office...Dundundun!

I knocked on the door, and his deep voice told me to come in.

"Hi Mr. McMahon, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did, thank you for coming on such short notice, Katy."

I hope I'm not in trouble, that's what I kept saying in my head, over and over.

"I wanted to talk to you about a new angle I'm going to set you up with. It will be a romance type angle. You'll valet a certain superstar to the ring and of course you will continue wrestling, he'll help you win, vice versa, and inter-gender matches."

Oh joy, just what I need, I silently thought.

"Okay," I said, putting my best grin on. "And just who might this lucky man be?"

"Triple H."

Those two words…yuck! I swear I think I almost threw up. TRIPLE H!? That…that…thing?! Oh dear God help me!! How could Vince do this to me! I know! I'll go to Stephanie! She'll get me out of this! She wouldn't like me to be in an angle with her husband…haha!

"Oh…alright, is that all?"

"Yes, thank you for coming by. I'll send somebody to meet you two and then he will tell you tonight's plans.

"Alright," I stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you, Vince."

And with that, I was gone. How is this possible!? Me, with HUNTER?! No, no, no, no! This doesn't happen! Oh well, as if I'm going to talk back to the boss! That's right; I'll go to his daughter! She's the head of the storyline department…but I don't know. I have to find Maria first!


	2. The Fight & Horrible News

_Flashback_

_Now it was my turn for Senior Prom…oh joy. Maria was coming down, I still to this day don't know why that chick wanted to be in Oklahoma. I went and got Michelle and we went to the Oklahoma City airport to pick up Maria. I had to use my mom's Jimmy, which would soon be my car for good. My two-seater Miata wouldn't even have enough room for Maria to put her luggage even if Michelle didn't come. _

_I don't think Michelle really expected it to be like that. I'm sure on some level she knew Maria was a psycho, but I don't think she was ready for it. A girl from New York and girls from Oklahoma, yes very hard to mix together. We got through it though, there never really was a problem, Michelle was just in awe of Maria. We got back to my house and put our bags down. We went and ate dinner at Western Sizzlin, and then I took Michelle home. Maria and I went back to my house to watch Ready to Rumble. I think we both fell asleep at the part where they meet Jimmy King's parents. We got up the next day and pretty much did the same thing for Maria's Senior Ball._

_We both wore the same dresses, I was taller though, and my legs had grown…a lot so my dress was shorter. As if I really cared though, I hated shopping, I still do. We went to the prom. Everybody was happy to meet Maria, they all knew who she was too, I couldn't keep my mouth shut about her. Maria did have a few words with a certain person that will remain nameless. The prom was fun, I won't deny myself that. _

_Prom was Saturday Night, just like Maria's. RAW was going to be in Oklahoma City on Monday night. I had camped out and gotten us front row ringside seats! Man it was a blast! _

_That was it, for now. That was the last night of fun for us. I said something and it made Maria so pissed off. I don't even remember what it was. We got in this huge argument and argued on the way home. I started crying while she was screaming it was awful. We got back to my house and she packed her things. I drove her to the airport, for another round of arguing, this time I fought back. The last thing I said to her was, "Goodbye Maria, I'll see you in the WWE." And she left. She boarded the next flight to New York and was gone. That was the worst night of my entire life. I cried all the way back home, and I cried for 3 days straight. I thought I was going to die. _

_That was the worst time in my life. The worst, nothing could cheer me up. I'll admit that I smiled on RAW one night when The Rock came back. Heck, I'll even admit that I laughed. But as soon as RAW went off at 10:05 I was depressed again. I graduated High school and then I traded my mom my Miata for her Jimmy. _

_I loved that SUV. Loved it! I laid the seats back, threw in my sleeping bag, took all my money and I was gone. I had no idea where I was going. I just had to keep my life moving. I didn't have Maria anymore, I basically had nothing. I drove all night that night, just thinking. I finally stopped in Alabama._

_I got some caffeine in me and got a newspaper. And what was right there on the front? A wrestling school, brand spankin' new at that. I immediately called the trainer, her name was Catherine. I told her my situation; she was very understanding I was impressed. She told me to come down after lunch that day and I could watch what went on. I barely ate that day, I was really excited. My first ever wrestling school. And you know what? I didn't want to sit and watch. I wanted to be in the action. So I pulled on some shorts I used to work out in and changed into a tank top. I already had on a sports bra, its all I wear, haha! _

_I went inside, and my life changed, at that moment, my life changed. Inside it was nothing more than a rundown school auditorium with a wrestling ring and some mats. Standing around talking were a bunch of guys that wouldn't stop staring at me. Hadn't they seen a girl before? I was already sweaty and nasty looking. Some of my hair had sprung out of the pony tail, and I was sweaty from running all the way there. I thought I'd give myself a little warm up, I wish I hadn't. _

_I looked around again and I saw another girl there. That was who I would know to be Catherine. She was 5'9, she had brown-red hair, and she was stacked. Not like…body building stacked, but that girl had some muscle. I walked over and introduced myself. She smiled and said she was glad to have me. She told me I could watch for the first day to get a feel of what they did or just jump in. Me? Katy? Wait? HA!_

_I kind of wished I would have waited. Not that it would have made it any easier but one day without pain. I don't know what I was thinking. For an hour we warmed up. Catherine made us run to the high school football stadium and run up and down the bleachers 50 times. And then we still had to run all the way back to the auditorium. And what did that bum do? She rode a four-wheeler and would run the tires down on our heels if we were slacking! _

_Once back inside, we had a "5-minute break." Yeah right, 5 minutes my Oklahoma butt. We got like 30 seconds to sit down and take a drink. Then we went into the ring where Catherine demonstrated what all we would be doing in there. That went on for I think 2 hours. I lost track of time, I really did. After that, Catherine would select two people from our small group to wrestle a short match. She didn't pick me and I thank my lucky stars for that. I really don't think I could have lifted a guy. Instead she picked two other guys, John and Scott._

_Woo Scott…now he was a cutie! He had a really nice, toned body that my hazel eyes could not stop staring at. His hair was a nice light blonde, and his eyes were green. And he had abs, 8 of them, yes I counted, many times. And he was actually a very nice guy. He was funny, and was not a self-involved jerk. But we'll move on to that man later._

_I walked, more like limped, back to my car that night. But I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to call Maria. It was eating me up. I'd gone so long without talking to my best friend. I drove to a hotel, it was cheap, and dirty, but I didn't care I wanted a shower, a phone, and a bed. First thing I did when I got there was take a shower. Ahhh it felt sooo good!! I reviewed what I was going to tell Maria aloud. I'm sure the people in the room next to me thought I was nuts. Because you could hear anything through those paper thin walls. I finally got up the nerve and I called her. She hung up on me the first two times. I was ready to give up, but I tried again. This time she stayed. I was so happy she was finally speaking, sure it wasn't a happy speaking, but still I could hear her voice again. _

_I told her where I was and what I'd been doing. She told me too. She was in OVW already, waiting for the call from the WWE. She'd spoken with Jim Ross a little bit before and he'd sent her to OVW to prepare her for the WWE. I told her I was sorry for what I'd said that night after RAW. I was surprised to hear from her an apology too. Not in a conceited, 'I ain't apologizing' to her!' kind of way, but I didn't think she'd done anything. But she did, she said she was sorry for making me cry and yelling at me. She'd said she had missed me like crazy and had dialed my number many times but couldn't actually let it ring. I was so happy! I had my best friend back and I was on my way to become a real wrestling diva! _

* * *

"Come in," came Stephanie's voice from the other side of the door.

Here goes nothing I'd thought to myself as I walked in. I sat down on Stephanie's couch.

"Hello Stephanie, I just got done talking to your dad, am I really in a romance angle with Triple H?" I could barely say his name. I wanted to spit and throw up so bad.

"Yes, you are, Katy."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it. I mean, you two are married." How could she marry THAT? Man I hope she can't read my mind.

"Of course I am, it was my idea. And just so that you don't feel too bad, Maria will be involved in this storyline too. She'll play your best friend still, but she'll want to get you out of this relationship." Oh thank you Rock! "But you will disagree, saying that Hunter isn't who Maria thinks he is." G'dang it! C'mon! "And that's really all we know for right now. I have arranged for you two to share a locker room for the next RAW. But if you'd please excuse me I have some work I need to get done."

"Thank you very much, Stephanie." I smiled and left.

I wanted to scream, but more so I wanted to throw up. I thought I was going to for a second, but I just had to burp. I walked around and finally found Maria.

"Oh there you are! Oh my God Maria you won't believe this! Guess who I'm in a romance angle with! JUST GUESS!"

"The Rock?"

"Do you see me doing back flips?"

"Oh wow, this must be somebody bad. Okay uh I don't know Katy who?"

"Our best buddy in the whole world, that's right, Triple H!"

That stopped her, dead in her tracks, that stopped her.

"Are you fuckin' serious? HOW CAN VINCE DO THAT? Have you gone to Stephanie? Does she really want you with her husband?"

"Yes Maria, I'm serious. I went to Stephanie, that's where I just came from. Guess what, it was her idea! Oh and the best part is this, you are going to be involved. You are going to still be my best friend and you are going to want me out of this relationship because you don't like Hunter. I, on the other hand, think he is the greatest man to grace God's green Earth."

"Do I get to kick his ass?!" That's really what she wanted too, haha. She would like nothing more than to kick that big nosed freak's butt all over the WWE arena.

"I have no idea. Some talent guy is supposed to meet up with me and him later tonight to tell us the plans for tonight. And then on the next RAW, I'll no longer be in the Diva locker room. Oh no! I'm going to have to share a locker room with that pig!

"Ah c'mon now Katy, I know you want this," came the voice only the most repulsive man could have, the voice that at that moment made want to throw up everything I had.

"Oh sure I do Hunter, I want you like I want The Rock to die." And low and behold, who comes walkin' down the hallway at that moment and hears my comment, yes that's right, The Rock. Everybody in the WWE locker room knew I would die for that man, except of course, that man. So now, not only does he think I hate him, because every time he'd talk to me, I'd just forget what I was going to say and stare. But now he thinks I want him to die, and he thinks I want Triple H. Could this day get any worse? Whoops, spoke to soon.

Maria shot daggers into that low-life and then had to leave. She had a women's title match that night. And she was going to win too!!! The Rock continued his way to his locker room, after looking at me funny. Why, oh why, does he have to see me at my worst!? And then a small man in a RAW shirt came up to me and Triple H to tell us the plans for that night.

"Katy, you'll be in a singles match against Victoria." Victoria was known for her craziness in the ring, but she was one of the sweetest people I knew when she was outside of the ring. Her current thing you might say was she had Batista as a bodyguard. He wasn't actually her bodyguard, in the angle they were crazy, deranged, psychotic lovers. "You'll get the win and after the match Batista will come up behind you and back you into a turnbuckle." Oh joy, a big man who probably has stinky breath. I should tell Victoria to make sure he brushes before the match. "He'll grab you by the hair and throw you onto his shoulders, setting you up for the Batista bomb and then he'll drop you because Paul came up behind him and hit him. The fall will knock you out and Paul will carry you to the trainers. There's more, but I'll get the message to you later."

I went to the bathroom after that, I wanted to throw up, but I couldn't. G'dang it! RAW started and I was the second match. I came out after Victoria who was accompanied by Batista. The match was great, if I do say so myself. I won and I was celebrating and then Batista backed me into the corner. He grabbed my pretty blonde hair, not gently either…grrr and he threw me up on his shoulders. I was screaming like a banshee. I was supposed to be scared, and it wasn't exactly hard to play scared. That man is huge and I was really up there. He started to bring me down, when I fell down. Hunter had smacked him in the back with a chair. I laid in the ring waiting for my 'Prince Charming' (excuse me while I throw up) to come get me. He picked me and took me to the back. I couldn't do anything till I was in the trainer's room because the camera just had to film that. They finally cut the scene and I ran back to the divas locker room. I wanted to take a shower but the same guy in the RAW shirt came to me, and he told me the worst news of that day.

"That was great! You did well! After Maria's match, which will be the match before the main event, you will wake up on Paul's couch. You'll wonder where you are, he'll tell you and also tell you that the trainers said there was nothing they could do, you weren't seriously injured, just knocked out. So he will have taken you to his locker room. You wake up, he explains, and you two kiss."

WHOA! Tell me this little scrawny man that I could hurt did not just tell me that I would kiss the most repulsive man the man I hated most in this world. This day…SUCKS! I thanked him and then found Maria who was up after this match. I told her what was going on. She could not believe it. She swore up a storm too. I was afraid she was going to hurt somebody; I wish it could be Triple H. But before she could do anything too drastic a crewman came and got her. She was next, and I was after her.


	3. WWE Contract & The Kiss

_Flashback_

_Everything was going really well. I was learning a lot from Catherine, the guys there were actually all very nice. I was shocked! We were making tapes one day, recording our matches. We drew names out of a hat as to who we would wrestle. I chose Scott's. _

_I was extremely happy. I didn't want to show it though, they might think I'm nuts. But I finally got a good excuse to touch him. Bwahahahaha! So, we recorded that match, it was really awesome. Scott was a good worker, and let me call most of the match. _

_After a few weeks from sending the tape off I got a call. I actually wasn't expecting one. But I did, from Jim Ross. He said he'd like for me to come to the WWE headquarters one day and have a little interview. I agreed that I'd be there the next Saturday at 2:00. _

_That week just dragged on and on and on!! I decided I'd leave Friday night though because I didn't want to be late. I'd just get a hotel room and all that. And I had to go shopping before so that I could have something nice to wear other than what I'd been wearing to the school._

_I left Friday after lunch, with Scott. He'd been growing on me, and I guess I had too. He wanted to be around me. I was thrilled, that man was drop dead gorgeous. So yeah, I left after lunch and drove up to the WWE Headquarters. I found a hotel near there and stayed there that night. I got up early the next morning to get some better clothes other than sweat pants and sweat shirts. _

_I decided on these black dress pants and this gray turtleneck sweater with black specks in it. Bleck! I hate dressing up, have I mentioned that yet? And I really hate turtlenecks. Oh well, it was cold up there and I had to look good. So I went back to my hotel room, took a shower, and got dressed. It was 1:00 then, so I decided I'd go to my favorite fast food place of them all, McDonalds! _

_I got a cheeseburger and fries and ate it on the way to the headquarters. I wanted to be early, but not too early. I went inside at 1:45 and met Jim Ross in the lobby. He was very kind and shook my hand. We then went up to an office. He asked me the basic questions like, 'How long have you been wrestling?' 'Why do you think you deserve this?' Stuff like that. I answered every question honestly and from my heart. I wanted them to want me for me. _

_Jim Ross left for a moment and then came back with Dr. Tom Prichard. He asked me a few other questions and reviewed the ones I'd already answered. Then, the best thing in the world happened to me. Jim Ross said they'd love to have me on the roster. I think my jaw dropped to the floor. He said my contract would be in the mail soon. I shook their hands again and left. _

_I got to my car, and screamed. I could not believe this, I was hired! I immediately busted out my cell phone and called Maria. I screamed, I think she thought I was being murdered. I told her, she screamed with me. It was great! A big scream festival! We had good reason too, we had WWE contracts. _

_I drove all the way home that night. I don't think anything could have stopped me. I didn't stop once, and I didn't need to. I wasn't tired, or hungry, and I don't think I had to go to the bathroom. I got home and just ran. Ran and ran and ran, all the way around town. I had so much energy. It was so late, but I ran. _

_I got the contract in the mail a few days later. I didn't read it, I just signed it. Then I read it, and I didn't regret signing. I would have to be a fool to regret that. I sent it right back that day. I sent that so it'd get there the next day. _

_And it did. I got the phone call from Jim Ross that evening. He said they would work on an angle to set me up with but at the mean time to continue at Catherine's. I went back to Alabama and told everyone what was going on. _

_Everyone was really happy, sad to see me go, but hey who wouldn't be? Haha! We had a party, it was tons of fun. I think Scott was the saddest to see me go. I was sad too…I'd miss lookin' at his body. We still write and talk on the phone all the time, so it's all good. _

_I left Alabama and went to Texas. I'd always wanted to live in Texas. I rented a small apartment in Dallas. I did all of this in two days. The next day was RAW, and it was going to be in San Antonio. Maria was already on the active roster and had a match that night. She stopped by my apartment that night and we went to the arena together. _

_That was one of the best choices I made in my career. I showed up and I saw Jim Ross right as I was walking in the door. He greeted me and told me he was glad I had shown up. He had forgotten to call me. Imagine that. It was alright though. My debut that night was going to be me walking through the halls and I'd spot Maria getting ready for her match. I'd run up and hug her like we were long lost friends. And then Gail Kim was supposed to come up behind us. And she said some rude comments._

_The next week was my in ring debut. It was Maria and I against Gail Kim and Molly Holly. Maria had wrestled Molly last week and Gail came to interrupt the match. I came to save the day. Maria and I won the match, it was great!_

_

* * *

_

Here it comes…actually here he comes. Triple H and the same little crew man. The crew man said we were on next. OH JOY!

"Don't screw this up, Katy! Don't ruin this for the fans. Just because you can't act that doesn't mean anything." I wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth right then in there. Where was Maria when I needed her to kick Triple H's butt?

"I can act a lot better than you…Hunter." Ha! He hated it when people called him that off camera. Yes, I was grinning evilly at him.

"Then prove it." Wait a minute, was this moron challenging MOI?

"Are you challenging me?"

"I could be," he was! He was challenging me!

"Alright then, BUCKO!"

The crew man said we had one minute. I lay down on the black leather couch and he sat in a chair next to me. I had to look out of it, so I just closed my eyes so that I could get in the mode.

I heard Maria walk behind the camera people. How do I know it was her, you might ask? Because you could tell by the way she stomped in and growled at that airhead. The next thing I heard was the camera guy say, "Go!"

I fluttered my eyes opened, aww how cute, not! I tried to sit up, but I just kind of lay back down, selling my injury from earlier. I felt that disgusting animal touch my head…eww make it stop!! I think I said, 'Where am I?' or maybe I said, 'Who are you?' I don't remember, I was just focusing on getting this over with. I don't remember what that idiot said. I think he said, 'You're in my locker room, you were knocked out in your match. I took you to the trainers, but they told me nothing was wrong, you were just knocked out. So I brought you back here until you woke up. Are you alright?' wow what a cornball!

'Yeah, thanks. What happened?'

'You were in a match against Victoria. Don't you remember?'

'Not really…'

'You were celebrating and then Batista came in and was about to bomb you, but I came in and hit him with a chair. He dropped you a little too hard and it knocked you out.'

Yeah sure, make yourself sound all big and strong. What a loser.

'Oh, well thank you.'

Here it comes I thought to myself. Well anyways, I got up and I tried to make my way to the door, yes I wanted out! And then I just started falling. He came and caught me, and we landed in a…awkward position you might say. The rest is history, we kissed. Yuck. It wasn't a "Ding! Another round of tonsil hockey! Lets see what you had for lunch" kind of kiss…it was, I don't know. It was nasty. Because after the camera guy said, "Cut!" I was out of there. I shoved that idiot off me and ran to the bathroom, where I finally threw up. Oh thank you Rocky!!! I could throw up at last!

Maria came in and held my hair back, how nice. We were walking back out, talking about how disgusting that was when who walks along? That's right, The Rock.

He walked over to us, yes over to us. Not like he was going to the bathroom, but to us!!

"Hey ladies, Katy I just saw what happened on the TV. in my locker room. That was good, not many people can act like that. I know how much you hate Paul. I just wanted to say that was great."

"Wow, thank you. You know, earlier today, I-uh..I, well you know, I – I didn't exactly mean what I said when I said that I liked him as much as I wanted you to die. I was just trying to prove a point because well…"

"Yeah I know, it's fine, I didn't think anything of it. You two have a nice night, brush well." And he left…whew. That was the first time I finally got a full conversation out! I think I was drifting off 'cause Maria started shaking me. I couldn't help it, The People's butt was walking away, and I had to stare.

"Earth to Katy!! Is anybody home?"

He turned the corner, and like somebody snapped their fingers I was back on planet earth.

"Yup, sorry. That is one fine, fine man."

"I beg to differ. Because do you see the man over THERE?" I followed her finger over to Shawn Michaels.

"That's all fine and dandy Maria, but in my eyes, The Rock takes the cake…or pie I should say?"

"You are the sickest freak Katy! Ya know that?"

"Sure as diddly do, Larz!" Larz, yes that was her nickname. Ever since Heavyweights. Only one of the greatest movies, EVER! And well…that's just Maria and Katy lingo for ya. Get used to it, or stop reading! Nah, I'm kidding, keep reading, really. It only gets better from here.

So, after the show we left. Maria and I got a hotel. We always stayed together and just split the cost, it was cheaper. We usually stayed in a room where they had two twin beds, but sometimes if we felt adventurous we'd get two full beds! Yes, two beds, for you sick perverts out there.

We got up the next morning and flew out to New York for some house shows. We were in New York all that week, doing house shows all over the state. Then Monday night rolled around. Yay! Another night with me having to be in a romance angle with Triple H. Sure, in the house shows I had to valet him to the ring, but that was it. It wasn't a live show where everything counts. I also had to share a room with that baboon. Ah well, just part of the job. And I get to see The Rock again, that's always a plus. But wait, here he comes, the same crew man. What, was he assigned to my storyline? This could only be bad, bad news.


	4. Meeting & Planning

_Flashback_

_The next best thing to happen in my short, little life was on the third week of my being in the WWE. Maria and I walked into the arena then went to the diva locker room to put up our stuff. She said she had to go make a quick phone call...suuuuuure Maria! _

_She came back in the room a few minutes later and told me to come with her. I kept asking her what this was all about, but would she tell me? NOOOO! We walked all over those hallways until we turned a corner and the one man I'd loved my entire wrestling loving life was right there, flashing me with those white teeth. I passed out. _

_That really sucked, because I remember nothing. I just saw him and fell to the floor. I woke up with a major headache, but I was grinning. After Maria was sure I was okay she brought him back in the room again. I didn't pass out this time, I just threw up. _

_I think by then he was done with me. I'd freaked him out enough. But no, he came back a third time, which just proved to me how much of a sweet guy he was. This time I didn't pass out or throw up. I just didn't talk. I couldn't, I wanted to, I just couldn't get the words out. _

_Maria acted like a true best friend and told him how much he meant to me. He understood and said maybe some other time we could talk. He left and I freaked out. Like, jumping and screaming kind of freaking out. I was in hysterics. I'd just met my idol._

_

* * *

_

This is it, I thought. But actually, the little crew man brought me to Vince's office. Triple H was there, The Rock was there, and Maria was there. This is what went down:

"Thank you for joining us, Katy," Vince welcomed me with a smug grin. Oh boy, this could only mean something bad! "We need to discuss this storyline. This is going to be one of the biggest events on RAW. The people you see here will be involved in it."

I took a seat and nodded as he carried on. "Tonight on RAW you will go to the diva locker room like you normally would, only this will be on camera. Maria will come up to and ask you about the kiss from last week. You'll say you were just thanking him and it'll go like that for a few minutes. You'll go off camera and the RAW theme will start. You won't have another segment till midway through the show. The cameras will show you getting a drink and Paul will come up to you to question you about last week. You two can discuss what you would like to say. But Katy I would like for you to somehow bring up that you're sorry if it offended him, and he will respond to that by kissing you again."

HOLY ROCK TUESDAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS? I HAVE TO KISS THAT BABOON BUTT AGAIN?! Oh no, but Vince wasn't done!

"That will end that segment, and end everything you will be doing for this show. Well you will escort him to his match that he has, but you know that already." Actually no I didn't, but okay Vince, whatever floats your boat.

"As you all know, Dwayne here is one of the major heels currently, and will Paul is a babyface, just like you Katy. You two guys will begin a feud tonight. Paul, during your match, The Rock will run in and cost you the match. Down the road somewhere, Dwayne you will decide you want Katy."

OOOH REALLY VINCE? My ears were prickin up now!

"At this coming Pay-per-view, Katy you will turn heel and side with Rock. You will help him win the match against Paul."

And the angels came down and sang a lovely, lovely song!!

"Now Maria, your part will be the concerned best friend. You of course do not believe that Triple H here is fit for your best friend."

Well ain't the dang truth?

"Are there any questions or any disagreements?"

And of course, Triple H raised his fat, ape hand!

"Is she still going to be in a locker room with me?"

"Not this RAW, but the next RAW, yes Katy will be sharing a locker room with you." Thanks Vince, thanks! "Alright, so is that everything?"

"Yes," we actually all said that at the same time.

"Okay thank you all for joining me here, and I'll be sending out people to inform you what will happen on each RAW."

And we left. Maria and I went to the diva locker room to get ready for our little segment. And this time, I did a back flip! I WAS WITH THE ROCK!! AHHHHH!! Well not YET, but I would be soon enough! The next pay-per-view was in a month, which was 4 more RAWs, and by then, I'd be a heel and with my favorite man in this entire world! Who cares that the fans would hate me, not me!

Of course, in the storylines I'd have to act like I hated Maria. Man! Just when I started feeling great! What if she's turning heel too?! Now that would rock! I just have to wait and see what happens.

I was in the locker room getting ready with Maria and that's when the camera's started rolling.

"Hey Katy?"

"Yeah Ri?" Maria, Ri, what's the difference?

"Well, you know last week, you kissed Hunter. And … well …"

"Well what? I was just thanking him. It wasn't like we ran off to a hotel or got married our anything."

"I know but Katy…have you looked at him lately?"

"Actually, yeah I have, and he isn't that bad looking." In reality I was thinking, no I haven't. Why haven't I? Because he's disgusting!

"Uhh…are you on drugs? What is going on? You know Katy; I just don't think Hunter is good enough for you."

"What? Okay, so now you don't even want me to be happy? Face it Maria, nobody can ever meet your standards. It's my life, and I'll do it how I please!"

I turned and stomped out of the room. Inside I was feeling like a brat, but I just had to keep telling myself it was just for the show.

Our segment ended and that was that, the RAW theme played. Then mid way through the show, just like Vince said, I was told to prepare for my other segment with monkey head.

I went to a room where they had a table set up with drinks and everything on it. The cameras started rolling and I filled up a cup with some juice stuff that was actually really good. It was probably Gatorade…haha! I took another drink as my most favorite big nosed idiot came up to me. I downcast my eyes so that I looked like I was embarrassed or whatever. Then I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm. Okay hi, let's not do that I'd like to stay germ free.

"Stay a minute would you? I think we should talk."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Katy, I do." Bleck, he used my name!

"Oh, okay…"this is where I put my drink down. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Last week."

This is where I looked up, and wanted to throw up from looking at him, but I looked up. "Listen Hunter, I hope I didn't offend you, I was just tryin' to tell you than-"

Okay and gag time! He put two fingers on my lips. I was half thinking about biting them, the other half thinking about what was next to come and about all the people watching. If I had to do this, I as going to do it good! I was going to do it…for the people!

He said something cheesy; I don't remember what it was though. I just remember him putting those extra crispy lips on mine that were smoother than The Rock's bottom. Why do I know this? Because I use carmex, 24/7, just like my dad.

That man was one of the worst kissers I'd ever kissed in my life. Anyways, the camera turned off and I went to the locker room and brushed my teeth and used mouth wash. I did that for at least 10 minutes until a crewman came and got me and told me it was time for his match.

So I came to the ring with him and I was cheering him on whenever he was doing something good, which isn't as easy as it sounds. Then The Rock ran in, and it was yet another difficult task not wanting to cheer that 275 pounds of full sexiness man on!

He got Batista disqualified for hitting Triple H with a chair. Then I slid in and had to act like I sincerely cared. I went in as Rock was about to smash him with another chair shot but I put myself over him. He was all sweaty and ewwww!! I just kept thinking to myself about the next pay per view when I got to hug The Rock after he defeated Paul with my help. Heh!

RAW went off air with The Rock staring at me weird. Then we all went to the back, separately of course. And that was the end of that show.

I think we did about 3 house shows that week. I just escorted your royal nose to the ring. By royal, I mean like royally huge! And then Monday night rolled back around. I walked into the building with Maria when low and behold The Rock was right there! Waiting to talk…TO ME!

"Hey girls, what do you think about this storyline?" Ohhh my, was he hott!! And his voice was to die for!

"I think it'll go great! I just really hate HHHerpes!" Maria always called him that…which was fine with me, I sometimes called him that too.

"I think it'll be great! Especially after the pay-per-view…when I get to be with you." D'oh! Did I just say that out loud? Must have he's lookin at me weird.

Maria smacked my head and my face turned 5 shades of red.

"Right…well you two take it easy." And he left. God almighty I felt like one of the biggest jackasses.

Maria and I started making our way to the locker room to get ready, and then I remembered I was going to be with that idiot. I left Maria to go to the locker room that I would miss so much. I found a crew man and asked where my locker room would be. He pointed me in the right direction.

The door didn't say anything, which was a relief. I walked in and put my bags down. It wasn't too shabby of a locker room. It had two leather couches, some little lockers, and a bathroom, with a shower!

I got settled in and then he came in. We didn't talk, and that was perfectly fine with me! Then a member of the higher-ups came in.

"Good afternoon you two."

"Hello," I said this, not him! Oh no, it was beneath this jerk to talk to somebody that wasn't equivalent to him.

"I just wanted to tell you what would be going on tonight. Katy, you will have a match tonight against Victoria. Batista will be banned from ringside. The Rock will come down and give you the Rock Bottom and Victoria will get the win."

AHHHHHHH!!! THE ROCK IS GOING TO TOUCH ME! Okay! Calm Katy calm!

"After the match, Katy you'll start to get to your feet and realize that Rock is still in the ring with you. You'll be scared and he'll begin to back you into a turnbuckle."

Oh really? This is starting to sound like a dream…never mind.

"He'll start talking trash to you and grab you by the hair."

Right now, Mr. Dude in the black shirt, you are hitting close to home with a dream. Erm…never mind.

"Paul, you will then run to make the save. You can beat him up and finish it with the Pedigree. Then a few matches later we'll come here and Katy you'll be laying on one of the couches with an ice pack under your back, saying you're hurting from the Rock Bottom. Paul you'll come out of the bathroom and check on her. No kissing or anything, unless you want to. Vince said you two could discuss it and do whatever you thought felt right."

Oh praise The Rock! I don't have to kiss that foul mouthed moron!

"That's all! Thanks for your time, and good luck tonight."

"Thank you," this time he said this. I was still in la la land thinking about that dream.

"Alright, so let's discuss."

Dag nabbit! That snapped me out of my happy place. Oh well, here goes nothing!


	5. Happy, happy news!

Well, my match is up next! I'm in the gorilla position and then my music hits. My adrenaline is pumping and I have butterflies in my stomach. I've been in this business a little over a year, and I still get butterflies every time I come out to the ring.

Victoria and I are having a great match! Then the referee signals and tells me The Rock will be coming out in a few minutes to set up the finish. I nodded and gave Victoria the signal. She set up me up for the Widow's Peak. But instead I slide forward, turned around, and shoved her…right into the referee.

Next thing I know, The Great One is in the ring staring me down. He has very nice dark, chocolaty eyes…er I'm babbling. Anyways, I told him to get the heck out of the ring, completely opposite of what I really wanted…but I won't go into detail. I went to slap him but he caught my arm. Then flung my arm over his shoulder and WHAM, Rock Bottom!

He slid out of the ring, at the exact time the referee came to and counted the 1-2-3. Victoria left, and then The Rock came back to the ring to … torment me. He started talking trash and backed me into a turnbuckle. Then he grabbed my hair, ready to pound me to the mat. Wow, he smelt really good! And then…IT came out and ruined things. He spun Rock around and Pedigreed him. Then he checked on me, and then we exited the ring.

I was still in the backstage area, talking to Maria when The Rock came back from the ring. Maria smiled and left, she had to get ready to shoot a promo about her title defense at the pay per view. He came over and started talking to me, yay!

"Hey, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Awww, how sweet, just like I expected.

"Oh, of course not!" Actually it hurt like the dickens, but I didn't want him to feel bad. "It was great!"

"I think you are lying, I slammed you pretty hard." Ha! We are talking a different kind of slamming…shutting up.

"Oh, its okay, I'll be fine. Thank you though, but now I have to go get ready for my segment with Mr. Idiot."

I grinned and walked off. My back hurt, really bad, but I wasn't going to let him see that…ooooh no! I went back to … OUR locker room (EW!) and changed into some jeans and one of Triple H's shirts. For some reason, it was supposed to make it look better. That shirt was freakin' huge! I pulled it back, and up (not like...up to my boobs or anything, but just enough to show my belly button… and my flat stomach, thanks Michelle for showing me how to do sit ups the correct way!) and I just kind of tied it there.

A camera man came in to start setting up. I took a few deep breaths and went into the bathroom. Which is where I was supposed to be for this segment.

I didn't do anything in there… just looked at myself in the mirror. Brushed my hair some…it was still pretty. Ha-ha! Sorry, but I just really like my hair! It's a really nice shade of blonde with bits of red in it, especially when the sun shines on it. It's always been shiny, I've never had split ends, and it's always straight. I guess the Hair Gods were looking down on me.

Anyways, I brushed my teeth; it's become an obsessive compulsive disorder type thing with me now. Don't ask why, I just do it.

So, I heard that idiot set down something which was my cue to come out. I walked out and he was right where we said he'd be, sitting on the couch. I went and sat down on his lap. Yuck!

"Thank you for saving me tonight, Hunter. I thought that was really sweet of you." Actually I wanted to take a butches knife and shove it in your heart for ruining my moment with The Great One.

"Don't mention it. You're special to me, and I help people like you." Ugh! He then proceeded to take his knobby little hand and brush my beautiful hair back! Don't touch it!

"Well thank you…" Bleck, then I leaned in like I was going to kiss him but knock, knock, knock!! Saved by the…door?

Maria walked in, stopping that horrible…thing from happening.

"What is going on? Katy I told you, this loser is no good. C'mon, you are going to go with me and we're going to have fun like we always do. We don't need men, especially men like HIM." Ha-ha! Eat that!

I got up and walked over to her.

"You cannot dictate my life! I will do whatever I please with it. My happiness is what matters, and Hunter makes me happy!" Actually he makes me want to throw up…

"You're making a big mistake."

"Am I?"

"Girls, stop fighting!" Oh look, the dragon awakes.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and Katy."

"No, it's not. You are not going to rule my life and bark orders at me. Telling me who I can and cannot be around. I'm tired of being a pushover!"

Maria's jaw dropped and looked at me like I had three heads. "I have never…you know what! Forget it! This is a waste of time. If you want to waste your life with this sorry excuse for a boy, if you can even call him that, then so be it! Goodbye."

Maria turned around and stomped out. Man, she could pull this off great! We so reek of awesomeness!

"Ugh, that's ridiculous." I rolled me eyes and scoffed and turned back around.

"Yeah it is, she can't tell you what to do."

"And here she says you are nothing but a loser. I don't think that."

"I'm glad. Listen, do you uh, want to go see a movie or something?"

"Of course I do!"

Then the cameras turned off. I walked out of the locker room. AIR! FRESH AIR! Then I remembered I was still wearing that shirt. EW!

So I went back into the locker room and changed in my I heart NYC shirt. Then I left and went to find Maria. She was talking to Shawn!! OOOOOH!

"Heeeey Mama! Hey Shawn!" No, she isn't my mama, but we just … oh never mind! "That was some good acting Maria! I'm surprised you lasted that long with cracking his skull!"

"That was one of the hardest damn things I've ever had to do! I hate that bastard!"

"I know you do, and so do I! I cannot wait for the pay-per-view, Unforgiven! Oh man its going to be a blast! I finally get to be in an angle with THE ROCK!!!"

"You rang?"

Why, oh why, does this always happen?? Now he probably thinks I'm a stalker. Which I am, but he wasn't supposed to know!

Turning around I said, "Hey buddy! How you doin'?"

Shawn and Maria said their goodbyes and went off to do whatever it is those two nuts do. And I don't think I want to go into detail about what they do!

"I'm good! How about you?"

"Well considering the fact I'm in a love angle with HIM, I've seen better days…but you make it better." Oops…

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Heh."

And then, he raised his eyebrow. Oh dear Rocky I don't know what kept me from falling then but somehow I managed to stay on both feet!

"Yeah, okay I think I'm going to go now! I'll catch you later."

And I left. Wow, I was a freaking idiot!

That whole week went by really fast! And then Monday Night rolled around again. Yee-haw! But this was the second to last RAW before Unforgiven!! I'd already been pulled aside earlier today to be told what would happen.

"Hey Katy, you got a moment? Vince wants me to run over with you what's going to happen tonight," and here he was, the small little higher-ups.

"Sure, go for it! I'm listening."

"Tonight Triple H will have a match. While you are at ringside a man in a black mask will come and capture you. It will be The Rock of course." YAHOO!

"Then Triple H will notice you are gone and come looking for you. He'll be on a lower level and you and Rock will be up a flight of stairs on a balcony type thing. He'll have above his head, threatening to throw you down if Triple H doesn't give him a match at Unforgiven. Triple H of course agrees and Rock puts you down. You'll pull of his mask, revealing who it is. You will of course look shocked; he'll wink and give you a playful kiss, and then shoot down the flight of stairs…" BACK UP DID THIS MAN JUST SAY KISS? WHOOOOOA NELLY! Okay and I'm back.

"Got everything?"

"Uh, sorry, could you repeat that last bit?"

"Yeah, nothing will happen really. Rock will leave, and then Triple H will run up the stairs and he'll act concerned, make sure you are unharmed, stuff like that. Then you'll leave. And that will be all. You don't have a match tonight or anything."

"Nothing with Maria?"

"Oh right! After the first match you will pass her in the hall and you two will just have a lot of tension between you."

"Okay, I got everything. Thank you very much."

I left, and then RAN to Maria. AHHH I GET TO KISS HIM! Rather he kisses me, but what's the difference? His lips touching mine AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I finally found her and I was freaking out! But something was up. I could tell by the look in her eyes and the expression on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing, I just think this is going to suck."

"What is?"

"I'm turning heel."

"YOU ARE!?" I grinned really big but she didn't look happy.

"Yeah why is that good? You'll be face."

"Not for long!!" And then I told her everything that the creative writer told me. Her expression softened, and her eyes were shining again. Everything was going to rock, and rock hard!


	6. Monday Night RAW

There I am, sitting there in this HUGE bathtub full of bubbles!! The only bad thing is that I don't have a book and there are millions of people watching. Don't worry; my head and neck are the only things visible. I have a cell phone up to my ear, and I'm grinning. The shot then disappears to see HHH talking on his cell phone, also with a smile. Then it cuts away to The Rock talking on his cell phone, smiling. Who am I talking to? I don't know. Ha-ha! Well I do…but you don't!

"I can't wait for tonight!" I say.

"Me either, I'm glad we get to do something without people knowing." The Idiot I mean, The Game says. Once again the camera cuts to him.

"It's going to be lots of fun. I think its good that you've came to your senses." Say The Great One.

"That sounds good, I love that place." Say moi!

"I made reservations, so we can talk." The Brahma Bull is now on screen…talking to…who?

"The food is great! I think you'll enjoy it." Honk Honk Honk, says. I mean Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Well I will see you after the show then, baby. Bye!" I hang up the cell phone and the cameras get off of me for good. Then they leave so I can get dressed.

The cameras show each of the two guys clicking off their phones and then the segment ends. The RAW theme plays and thousands of fans are on their feet, screaming like banshees.

The first match ends and the cameras cut back to me walking down the hall. Another angle catches Maria walking my way. We pass, eyeballing each other.

"Hi…"

"Bye." She walks off and I'm left standing there looking like a kicked puppy.

Maria's match is right before mine. She's defending her title against Trish Slut…Stratus. Sorry, typo! She kicks that Canadian's butt easily.

Time to play game!!!

EW! Ech, anyways, we walk out there for his match. He shows me off like I'm a show cow or something. Idiot…

Towards the end of the match I feel somebody grab my arm. It scared me…I was expecting it, but I wasn't, so yeah. I turn around, looking scared, and I was because I wasn't expecting somebody to grab me. The Rock is standing there in a black mask. Ha, he looks so cute!!

I put up a fight as he drags me to the back. In the ring HHHerpes hits the pedigree and then turns, wondering where the heck I am and why I'm not cheering for him. He runs out of the ring, oh look, my knight in shining armor…NOT!

The screen then fills up with me squealing and screaming as if he was going to chop my head off. He has me up this flight of stairs, holding me like he's going throw me over the ledge. HHH appears, looking freaked out I guess you could say that's what he looks like. Actually, he looks winded because his fat butt just had a match.

I'm still screaming for "Hunter" to help me!!

"Hold on! What is going on here? What are you doing with her? PUT HER DOWN!"

He then lifted me over the ledge and … ah we were really far up!

"NO! Not like that!"

"Give me what I want, Hunter, and she'll go unharmed!"

He made his voice different. No!! I want the old one back!

"Who are you? What do you want? Bring her back over the ledge."

I was going into hysterics by then. This was fun though!

"I want a match against you Hunter. At Unforgiven. Give me the match!"

"I'm not giving you anything; I don't even know who you are. Put Katy down!"

"Alright, fine, you asked for it. Don't come crying to me when she has a broken back."

"HELP!! JUST GIVE HIM THE MATCH!" Demanding am I?

The Rock lifted me over the ledge again and was just holding me up by my arms.

"Okay! Just bring her back up! You got the match at Unforgiven!"

"Smart man…"

Then he pulled me back up, which kind of hurt, but oh well.

I stood up there next to him, breathing heavy from all the screaming I was doing. I grabbed his mask and as he turned around I pulled it off, revealing, The Rock!!

He winked at me, grinning, and pecked me on the lips. That stunk like a cow pie in July but…oh well. Then he ran down the stairs as Mr. "I'm a loser" ran up them. The show ended with him checking on me, making sure I was unscathed.

I walked down the stairs after the show had ended. Maria and I were going to go out where the fans were leaving and sign some autographs. We met up by the coke machine and made our way to the exit.

"That was good tonight! You should become an actress!"

"Ha! Yeah, and give up wrestling? No way!"

"I know, I'm playing. But what I'm not playing around with is that HHHerpes is the most egotistical, manipulating, sanctimonious son of a bitch I have ever seen and I'm going to make him pay one of these days. His days are numbered!"

"You are exactly right! Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that heel thing, what do you think?"

"I don't want to turn heel. So I'm not."

"What?"

"I went to talk to Vince and he agreed that it wasn't wise to make the fans hate me. So I'm going to stay face."

"Oh!! That's great Maria!"

We walked out of the doors and came around to where the fans were leaving. A herd of them came running over to us. We talked for a while and signed autographs. We went back inside a little bit later, cold, but we had had fun. Maria and I loved to interact with the fans.

"Okay, its cold!"

"Katy, you're a wuss! It's not THAT cold!"

"IT IS TOO!!! I cannot wait for next weeks RAW!! It's the last RAW before Unforgiven!! I get to be in an angle with The Rock!! I would have never imagined this to happen to me five years ago."

"Me either! This is unreal! We are both involved with the two men we've loved since we ever started wrestling. Only mine is in real life…and yours is on screen. But that's okay; maybe he'll realize you two have something more."

"I doubt it, but that's okay. On screen is just fine with me!"

"Who were you on the phone with when the show first started?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"Because I was sworn to secrecy. Vince specifically told me that if I were to open my mouth I would be fired. He doesn't want this all over the internet. He wants this storyline to be one of the biggest things on RAW."

"Oh…"

"Okay, I'll tell you. I know you won't say anything."

So I whispered in her ear the name.

"Wow! Vince is a genius."

"Yeah, I know!"

"Man, when everyone finds out about this…wow this is going to be a huge shocker!"

"Yeah, it is! I can't wait! C'mon lets go get some chow. I'm starving!"

"Me too!"

We went and got our bags and everything and then drove away from the arena headed towards a steak house. My favorite food in the entire world, STEAK!!

After eating we went and checked in at a hotel. I had to think about the weeks to come.


End file.
